Many systems have been developed for collecting and compressing trash. However, most of them are motor driven, and, so, expensive, noisy, and large. Being designed to crush or compress everything put into them, they have more power than is required for most purposes. Those that are not motor driven are either primarily aimed at can crushing alone or, if for general trash collection, they are inefficient and costly. The size and expense of motorized systems makes it impractical to have multiple units so that trash can be sorted.
Our system is simple and very easy to operate manually. It is quiet, effective, efficient, and easy to manufacture (can be made of plastic). Importantly, it is made to encourage the user to sort trash and garbage for recycling because it allows for multiple units that can compress such things as paper, boxes, plastic bottles, and packaging materials, thus even making it easier to store trash in less space, and even reducing the frequency with which it must be taken to a collection site.